


A Winning Loss

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Gambling, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Pet sitting for Arbitro is always dull, but Kiriwar decides to use his and Gunji's card game to liven things up a little...





	A Winning Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Arbitro Bad Ending and contains elements of non-con and drugging. Big thanks as always to Ldybastet for the speedy beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to NitroChiral.

Kiriwar tossed his cards down on to the table with a grin. “Read ‘em and weep, bird brain.”

How many times in a row had he won now? It probably helped that Gunji had no concept of a poker face, the idiot shrieking or sulking almost as soon as he looked at his hand and making his every move easy to predict. He wasn’t taking his losing streak well, either – last game, Kiriwar had needed to stop him from flipping the table over in a fit of rage. 

Luckily, there was no need to worry about that this time. Gunji had lost interest and turned away from the game and was poking at the room’s other inhabitant instead – Arbitro’s latest pet project and the reason why they were stuck playing cards in this dingy little basement and not out killing people in the first place. _I just need you to keep him out of the way while I deal with a new client_ , Arbitro had said, _That should be within even your capabilities._ Kiriwar picked up a tag from the top of his pile of winnings and rolled it between his fingers. “Within your capabilities”, sure. Didn’t mean it wasn’t fucking boring though.

Kiriwar took aim and threw the tag at Gunji, hitting him squarely in the back of the head. “Hey! Are you playing or what?”

Rubbing the back of his head, Gunji snatched up the tag from where it had landed and tossed it back viciously. He missed completely. “Fuck off, old man! I’m out of tags and wanna play with the kitty.”

The kitty… It was funny, really. It had seemed like barely any time since the docile man sitting there letting Gunji manhandle him, a completely vacant expression in his grey eyes, had been stupid enough to get himself caught by Arbitro. He’d originally been pretty feisty too, if Kiriwar remembered correctly. Was probably doped up on some pretty powerful drugs. Hell, you could likely do whatever the hell you wanted to him and not have him bat an eyelid…

“So why don’t we play for the kitten?”

“Haaaa?”

Kiriwar rolled his eyes. Did he really have to spell everything out for Gunji? “Winner gets to have your little friend there suck their cock. Loser watches.”

A wide grin had spread across Gunji’s face at the idea, yet he still seemed hesitant. “Won’t Papa Bitro get mad at us?”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. You in?”

Gunji turned back to the table and treated Kiriwar to his nastiest leer. “Just you wait, he’s gonna suck my cock so goooood…”

“We’ll see, brat.”

Kiriwar was certain this would be the easiest win he’d ever have – Gunji hadn’t won a single game since they’d started and the promise of a blowjob had left him even more twitchy and excitable. He reshuffled the deck and dealt the cards out carelessly before scooping up his hand. It wasn’t great – a couple of aces and sevens – but given how Gunji couldn’t seem to figure out how numbers worked to save his life, he was probably fine. Gunji wasn’t making any squawks of victory the way he usually did when he thought he was going to win either, so his hand probably sucked too. “I’m staying. You gonna hurry up and show me your cards so I can get my dick sucked?”

It occurred to Kiriwar that he had maybe spoken too soon. Gunji was staring at his cards with the kind of intensity he normally reserved for his prey – did he really want to get laid that badly? There was an undeniable sinking feeling in Kiriwar’s gut, that he’d made a massive mistake in ending the game so quickly and not even trying to get a better hand…

The feeling was only confirmed as Gunji laid his cards down on the table one by one, revealing an unbroken run of spades. Kiriwar didn’t even bother to reveal his hand, mind still reeling from the fact that he’d actually fucking lost. To Gunji! Then the idiot was up on his feet, pulling his cock out and grabbing his prize by the collar to drag him close.

“Here kitty, kitty! I’ve got a nice big treat for ya!”

It was fucking unfair, that’s what it was. For all of his faults, Arbitro knew how to train his pets and this kid already handled a cock like a pro. No matter how roughly Gunji pulled at him or how much cock got shoved down his throat, he quietly knelt there and took it with no complaint or even a hint of a gag reflex, the same blank expression still plastered on his face. Kiriwar shuffled in his seat and spread his legs a little more, getting turned on by the show despite himself. He had to admit, the pet was actually pretty damn attractive. Arbitro hadn’t gone to town with the modifications on this one yet, a large scar across his lithe torso the only thing currently marking his body. And damn could he moan. Somehow, that just made it even worse. Why should Gunji be the one to have all the fun? He only won because of dumb luck. As Kiriwar watched the pet’s arse wiggle in the air, an idea struck him.

Kiriwar hung his jacket on the back of his chair and shoved Gunji to the side as he walked around the pair of them, lining up directly with the pet’s arse. 

“Hey, watch it! What the fuck d’you think you’re doing?”

“I said the loser had to watch. Didn’t say from where.” He slid an exploratory finger inside the pet’s arsehole – he’d always suspected that Arbitro kept his pets lubed up and ready to fuck and this just proved it. It sucked him in immediately, with little resistance. The pet moaned in response and started to suck Gunji’s cock a little harder.

“Kitty liked it! Do it again!”

“I’ll give him something better than that…” Kiriwar unzipped and exposed his cock to the slightly cold air, stroking it a few times to bring it to full hardness. Ignoring Gunji’s hungry gaze, Kiriwar thrust forward, sliding his whole length in without warning or giving the pet any time to adjust. Not that it really mattered, the hole was tight but warm and welcoming as it clenched around Kiriwar’s cock, the pet shuddering and moaning the whole time at the new sensation. Gunji started to laugh that obnoxious laugh of his, apparently unable to keep quiet for more than a couple of minutes, so Kiriwar grabbed him by the hair and dragged him forward until their lips met. It was a rough kiss, mostly a meeting of lips and nipping teeth until Kiriwar bit down hard enough to draw blood. Gunji seemed to enjoy it, given the way he kept lapping at the cut with the edge of his tongue.

Between them, the pet continued to suck at Gunji’s cock more enthusiastically than ever while forcing his hips back to meet Kiriwar’s thrusts. The rough treatment seemed to have brought out something in him, a need for pain that Kiriwar guessed hadn’t just come from Arbitro’s training. Whatever. It didn’t really matter, all Kiriwar cared about was how good it felt, and it did – like he was getting sucked in deeper and deeper with every thrust until he came, grunting and gripping the sides of the pet’s hips hard enough to leave nail marks. 

He pulled his cock out with a wet squelch, wiping what he could off with his hand before tucking his cock back inside and smearing the mess onto the side of the pet’s arse. There was another wet smear of come on the side of the pet’s face where Gunji had finished, and a small pool of the stuff underneath his dripping cock.

“Huh. Whaddya know, looks like he enjoyed it.”

Gunji had slumped back in his chair, half asleep. The idiot hadn’t even bothered to clean himself up and Kiriwar sure as hell wasn’t going to do it for him. At least he had some peace and quiet now, maybe it had been worth “losing” after all.

He glanced to where the pet was now curled up. They hadn’t exactly left him in pristine condition, and he just had to hope Arbitro didn’t ask too many questions about the marks on his new toy. Still, he could always blame Gunji…


End file.
